


Even flowers have their dangers

by sillabubluna19



Category: Le Petit Chaperon Rouge | Little Red Riding Hood - Charles Perrault, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Gen, Short, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillabubluna19/pseuds/sillabubluna19
Summary: And the girl in the red cape was in for a surprise...Short character study of Little Red Riding Hood!
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Kudos: 2





	Even flowers have their dangers

Her mother said to follow the path and never stray and Blanchette followed her wishes like always. So, she went into the forest like she always did with her cape of red flowing in the breeze and her basket full of wine and sweets. She thought she was safe for she always would take this route to her grandmother’s house, so she had no fear of what lied in the woods. For all, she knew her granny would be dead by the time she arrived. 

  
The girl had no idea what waited for her on her way there. The wolf was certainly charming with her big brown eyes and paws. She was a beautiful creature with long fur the color of the sun when it rises. And her silky voice was just so... _inviting_. But Blanchette was too naive to understand what the wolf wanted with her or that beauty could hide much dark thoughts. So, she let herself get led astray by her and together they picked flowers for her granny. The girl was enchanted by this she-wolf, she was simply _too_ enticing to not ignore. She eventually bid the wolf goodbye and continued to her grandmother’s.

  
Blanchette knew something was off when she saw her grandmother’s door was open, yet she still went in.

She was not sure why her grandmother seemed very strange, very _different_ , or why she was so hypnotized by her voice. She thought she saw a flash of golden when perhaps it was a trick of the light. But the eyes that met her own was not her grandmother's. Hers were hazel while this thing had brown eyes. She was confused by the heated look, she gave her. But everything because clear when the she-wolf pounced on her without making a sound. And all Blanchette remembered was the pink of the wolf’s tongue on her skin and the glimmer of her teeth.

And soon after all she saw was black.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I played her in Into the Woods so it was nice to revisit her!


End file.
